


build on me

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Consensual Mind Control, Dark Side Rey, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, METAL ARM, Minor Body Horror, Oral Sex, That's Not How The Force Works, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: She was strong with the force, and though she’d been refused training, Kylo Ren had found ways around his master’s demands and desires, looping his way through the old wretch’s twisted words like they were little more than smoke on the wind.Was that why he’d followed her back now?





	build on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuresoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/gifts).



> First off: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KURESOTO! I hope you enjoy the fic, and had an absolutely wonderful day! <3  
> Second: Hello! This idea has been plagueing me forever, I swear. I really loved the idea of consensual hypnotism, and the Force/Mind Tricks offered up the perfect vessel and trope to utilize within fic. On top of that, I gave Kylo a metal arm because WHY THE FUCK NOT. 
> 
> Heads up warning for minor body mutilation (RE: Kylo's metal arm and how he got it), Rey as a darksider (she's Snoke's granddaughter because why the fuck not), and some dub-con oral sex goodness.  
> Thanks so much for reading, you guys are amazing!
> 
> Also, huge shout out to apolloisburning/deepspaceapollo for being fucking amazing and helping reassure me that I wasn't getting too tangential with the prompt, as I was prettyyyy smashed when I started writing it. You're fantastic, darling.

Getting him to follow her to her quarters had been far easier than Rey had been anticipating. For whatever reason, she’d been expecting the Knight with the metal arm to be reluctant to follow the Supreme Leader’s granddaughter anywhere, that he’d be wary of the shadow who’d been following his every step aboard the Finalizer, mirroring him in training even as her grandfather had forbidden it. She was strong with the force, and though she’d been refused training, Kylo Ren had found ways around his master’s demands and desires, looping his way through the old wretch’s twisted words like they were little more than smoke on the wind. 

Was that why he’d followed her back now? Was it out of a desire to see what it was she had in store for him? Or simply because he’d felt too guilty to refuse a direct order, to pretend he hadn’t seen the way her eyes had lit on him for the past few cycles, or how her finger had crooked towards him to get him to follow. He’d trailed after her, ignoring the surprised stare of General Ginger, as she’d dubbed the sour-faced man, as Kylo had left the briefing with little to no excuse other than the tail he was seen chasing. If Hux had any sort of sense he’d have told the Supreme Leader about this serious breach in decorum, have run with lather on his lips at the prospect of bringing the Knight down a peg and a half. 

That they’d met no resistance along the path to her door told her that, for once, the good general was staying out of her business, and it brought a broad grin to her lips to think of him disappearing back to his room to watch the show himself, hacking into the cameras that undoubtedly surveyed her bed to partake in the spectacle that she was about to provide. 

Let him watch. She had far more important matters to focus on than the horny whims of an uptight general, such as how it was she could get as many of those metal fingers inside of her without scaring away the ever-skittish Knight just behind her. That arm was  _ hers _ , after all. When she’d snuck around the first time, demanding that he teach her all that he could about the different techniques and forms, just how to best wield a lightsaber, one of her blows had landed a little too closely. She still remembered the way the burned skin had smelled, how Kylo had screamed as she’d cut into his face, his throat, shoulder, and arm. 

How her grandfather had made him remove the offending, weak appendage himself, and forced her to watch his newest appendage be installed. To listen to him scream, so that she was reminded that this? This was her doing. That arm was proof of her own failure, of her desires far outweighing that which she was allotted in her life. 

It had yet to stop her need for more, and Kylo had yet to refuse to train or teach her as she wanted. 

Her doors sealed themselves behind the pair as they stepped inside of her room, but even at the familiar, comforting click of the lock Rey didn’t dare turn around to look at him. She could feel him just feet from her, feel the anticipation and the way that it made his breath hitch as he removed his helm without her asking, then his cloak. He set both beside the door, and Rey allowed herself a small smile. That had been with the simplest of pushes in his direction. She’d found no resistance, only willing compliance, and it eased the knots tightening in her stomach. 

“Who else do you show your face to, aside from me?” she asked, voice soft, tongue easing over her bottom lip as she forced her breathing to remain calm and even. She didn’t want to give too much away, not just yet. She could feel the heat of his body as he stepped closer, and it juxtaposed in a rather pleasant way with the cool of his metal hand against her bared upper shoulder. 

“Hux, rarely. Your grandfather. No one else.”

She’d have purred if it wasn’t beneath her station to do so at the simplest of pleasures. Instead she turned her head, offering him a small smile, one that few others had the rare treat of seeing, and judging by the way his breath caught in his throat he understood how infrequent such a treat was. “I like seeing your face,” she admitted, turning slowly towards him. Despite them having trained together, despite Kylo Ren being a constant in her life since she was old enough to remember, his height would never stop taking her breath away. His metal arm was forced to the side as she moved, lingering motionless in space, until she took it between her own hands. The durasteel warmed slowly beneath her touch, as though it refused to do more than simply exist without taking her heat for itself, determined to remain cold until she literally took the matter between her palms. She heard his breath catch in his throat as she brought his knuckles to her lips, felt his gaze grow warmer as she kissed each one. She’d put them there, forced him to be rid of his arm and embrace that which he was always meant to have. Was it not a tradition, at this point, for the men of his family to have lost some piece of themselves to a saber? Perhaps her grandfather had had this arm made in preparation, anticipating that, as ever, fate would call upon a Skywalker to sever flesh and bone from their whole, to become part mechanism, never fully human. 

She parted her lips, and, pulling two fingers from the loose fist he’d created, enveloped them in her mouth. The chill sent shivers up her spine, piquing her interest as she explored the grooves and whirls in the metal that made up the grips on the pads of his fingers. It didn’t have much of a taste, of this she was surprised, and all the more intoxicating was the way his eyes grew hooded and his own lips parted. She knew he couldn’t feel anything, had seen him take a blow to the arm without so much as a wince before he continued on with his own whirlwind of an attack, but it didn’t stop him from enjoying the sight of her taking the digits into her mouth. 

It wasn’t hard, from there, to pry her way into his mind without him noticing. Perhaps it was too easy, all things considered. Kylo’s mind had often been more of a steel trap, but now it opened for her freely. She didn’t want to investigate too closely. No, she wanted to lose herself in the feel of his body against hers, the dips of his muscle as she pressed a hand to his chest to feel that which she’d only ever seen, but never been allowed to feel. 

While her grandfather was far away, Rey fully intended to play. 

She pulled Kylo’s hand from her mouth, and tugged him closer by the wrist, her fingers barely able to touch as they looped around the thick metal that’d been designed to mirror his actual arm. He went willingly, standing idly by as he followed her back towards the bed. 

“Rey, we shouldn’t--.” 

Please. As though he actually believed it. She could feel his hesitation to continue that line of thought, and grinned as she turned back to look at him. Releasing his arm, he let it continue to hang as she worked at the belt keeping her robe tied together. The fabric pooled at her feet, dripping off of her like water as his eyes devoured her whole, dark and desperate to have her to himself. 

“You wish to kneel for me, Kylo Ren,” she murmured. She took a seat on the edge of her bed as she felt his mind give way to her weighted request, the Force pressing on the backs of his knees in order to bring them to the ground with an odd sort of grace she only saw when he swung that bastard saber of his. His eyes were glazed, though with lust or the Force command she couldn’t tell, and she extended a hand to cup his chin as he situated himself between her legs with her slightest Push of the Force. She hadn’t bothered with undergarments, and her arousal already leaked out onto the satin sheets of her bed. Kylo’s lips parted. 

“You want to use your tongue and your lips on me, Kylo Ren,” Rey said smoothly, even as the words felt heavy on her tongue. His eyelids fluttered for the briefest of moments, mouth falling open as he took in her commands, but she didn’t stop. “You want to make me come until I tell you to stop, and you want to press your fingers deep inside me to help you along. You want to make me feel my best, don’t you?”

His tongue ran across his bottom lip, and when he shifted she could see the way his cock tented his pants. Oh, fuck. She wanted him just as badly. “I want to make you feel your best,” he parroted. 

Rey opened her legs a little wider, and he leaned further forward. His mouth was hot and perfect against her slit, full lips soft as he parted her folds and kissed her soaked slit. Rey’s head tipped back as Kylo’s tongue slid against her clit, circling the already swollen nub until her toes curled, and then settling into a strange sort of rhythm that brought color and heat to her face. He dragged the flat of his tongue against her clit, taking his time and easing it from root to tip. The motion resembled that of a sandcat licking itself, as though he was trying to clean her of any imperfections, and she whimpered high in her throat as the slightest scrape of teeth joined the sensation. 

“Oh, Kylo,” she whispered, feeling her control over his mind wriggle, a though it were alive and well within her power. 

He  _ was  _ well within her power, his mind folding to her desires as wet paper caved to a storm. She beckoned him closer with the Force, and whimpered as he slid one finger, still warm from her mouth, into her folds, then a second as his lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked. Shivers raced up her spine as her hips rocked against his mouth, white light sparking behind her eyes. She egged him on, pulling at what power reserves she had to get him to suck harder, to flick his tongue against her clit, to stroke that soft, sweet spot deep inside of her that his fingers seemed built for. That idea set her skin on fire, her mouth parting as she groaned. She’d taken his arm, forced him to repurpose himself with another, far better, that was suited perfectly for her. He was built to please her, to make her come and whimper and scratch at his scalp as she pushed him closer to her aching cunt. She could feel the build up in her lower gut, the strain of her toes as they curled in an effort to keep from falling apart. Fire and ice licked at her nerve endings as Kylo’s fingers moved faster, the beckoning motion playing so perfectly against her sensitive nerves that she thought she might combust. 

“You want to make  me come, Kylo,” she gasped, though there was no real weight behind her words, nothing but raw lust and desire to even form the words. “Make me come, oh. Please.” 

Even without the Force he complied, tongue flicking against her clit even faster than before. She was sure his jaw had to be sore, but he didn’t let it stop him. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders, taking in the last look of his face buried between her thighs before she felt herself come apart. She swore, hips jerking as pleasure ate at her sanity, pushing away thought and sanity in favor of sensation. Her heels dug into his shoulder blades, and when she finally pushed him away, clit and cunt overly sensitive in the wake of the most impressive orgasm she’d had yet, he still had that glazed look in his eye. 

Rey’s chest heaved as she stared at him, mouth parted and lips chapped as she struggled to find her voice. Kylo didn’t so much as move, awaiting her instruction. There was a wet spot where his cock tented his trousers that made her grin. She turned onto all fours, scooting a little further up the bed, and sat back on her heels as she presented her ass to him. 

“Kylo, don’t you want to come fuck me until I scream?” 


End file.
